Fallen
by I.C.2014
Summary: Loki falls off of the broken Bifrost, once she lands, she falls into S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. She begins working on missions for the organization and eventually will meet Steve Rogers. This story will begin pretty much where Thor ended, then go into the Avengers' movie. I don't know about the Dark World, maybe after I have seen the movie. Female Loki/Capt. America.


Fallen

**Summary:** Loki falls off of the broken Bifrost, once she lands, she falls into S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. She begins working on missions for the organization and eventually will meet Steve Rogers. This story will begin pretty much where Thor began, then go into the Avengers' movie. I don't know about the Dark World, maybe after I have seen the movie.

"No!"

_So cold…_

_ So… cold… unbelievably cold. _

Loki Odinsdóttir hated this kind of cold; the kind of cold that was more than the physical one that caused the gooseflesh to emerge from her skin; the kind of cold that was not caused as she fell from the damaged Bifrost.

This cold began when her father, Odin Allfather looked at her as she tried to plead her case to him while hanging from her precarious position. He didn't understand…

_Loki was hanging from the ledge of the broken Bifrost. The only thing that kept her from falling to her doom was the Gungnir that her brother held. As Thor was about to slip, Odin Borson, the Allfather had grabbed on to his ankles. All of Loki's planning and scheming has been ruined. No doubt that Thor's idiotic friends would have already told him everything and tried to turn him against her. She had to explain now, or he would never understand._

_ "I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_

_ Odin stared down at Loki blankly and said the two words that caused her to come undone. "No, Loki."_

_ Loki felt those words like a physical pain in her chest. He didn't understand… she just wanted to prove that she was his daughter, a child more deserving than Thor. He didn't see that she had done all of this for him! Tears rolled down her cheeks. Odin's words played in her mind in an endless loop._

_ "No, Loki…. No… Loki."_

_ "No… Loki… No…"_

_ "No…"_

_ As she looked into Odin's eye, she realized that there was nothing for her there. Her father had rejected her completely._

_ Not her father, Loki corrected herself. Odin had rejected her. She had never truly been his child in any way. That realization loosened her grip on Grungnir. There was nothing left for her here. Loki released the mighty spear. _

_ Thor watched as his sister completely let go. "Loki, no… No!" He tried to grab her hand, but he couldn't reach her. Neither hands nor words could reach Loki then. She felt nothing but ice cold once she fell into the wormhole that formed down below. _

Tears started anew. Loki didn't want to feel or remember anything right now. The worst part of the fall was that there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Which of the nine worlds would she land? Alfheim? If that happened, Loki could blend in. She can speak the language and Asgard are on such good terms with the Light Elves that it would not seem odd if she decided to live there. Vanaheim would also be perfectly fine, especially with their common appreciation for magic. Jotunheim? That would pose a problem, considering the circumstance. Neither would Nidvellir. Loki still remembered when they had sown her mouth shut and it had not been pleasant.

_Of course, these questions only matters if I survive the fall,_ Loki thought cynically. No one has travelled this way through the Yggdrasil since the creation of the Bifrost. Falling through the Yggdrasil was considered too risky and too dangerous always understood it. Falling from the world tree leaves no way to control travel between the worlds. As the current Midgardians would say, Loki was screwed.

Loki's form fell faster and faster than before. Energy surrounded her body as she accelerated to her final destination. Whatever she landed now, Loki knew that she would not have any more time to worry about the what ifs. Loki had no time to brace herself for impact as her body finally hit hard soil. Pain conquered all of her senses before she lost conciseness.

**In the outskirts of Canada…**

In a large base in the sky, sat in front in front of large monitors and typed away, other agents flew the hellicarrier and scientists continued their research in their labs. Overseeing the night's operation from his high chair, was an African- American man in his mid-fifties with a baldhead and a semi-permanent frown on his countenance. The man wore a long, black trench coat and a black eye patch on his left eye. This man was Colonel Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. So far, it seemed like a normal.

The computer monitors on deck began to beep. Alerts began showing up on the monitors, causing the agents to type more rapidly. Fury's scowl became more prominent. "What the hell is going on?" He asked the crew.

"Sir," Agent Maria Hill answered. "An unknown object has landed in some forest in Canada."

"Can you get a visual on what it is?" Fury asked. Hill shook her head.

Hill shook her head. "Negative, but the energy readings are similar to the New Mexico incident."

Fury raised an eyebrow. The New Mexico incident that took place barely a month ago revealed to the S.H.I.E.L.D agency that there were other worlds besides our own. Thor Odinson, the banished prince of Asgard, had crashed down to Earth with his mighty weapon, Mjölnir. Thor had remained in a small little town in New Mexico, with an astrologist, Dr. Jane Foster. After regaining his powers and taking care of the metal monster that had attacked, he had left in order to fight his sister, promising his return. If Thor had finally come back, Fury wanted to make sure that the S.H.I.E.L.D agency would be the first to welcome him back.

"Coulson," Fury called.

A middle-aged man in a dark suit and striped tie saluted the Director. "Yes sir."

"Go down there and see what landed. Take a few field agents with you."

Coulson nodded. The aircraft landed near where the energy signal had come from. Phil Coulson left the craft with about ten other agents. All of the agents, except for Coulson himself, pulled out their weapons, readying themselves to take down any threats that may present themselves. Coulson led them towards the location of the disturbance. Once they were close enough, Coulson and the other agents could see a large hole in the ground with smoke coming out of it. Coulson's team was about 50 meters from the hole.

"Hawkeye," Coulson called. "Climb one of these trees. Get ready to use that arrow of yours if whatever is in there proves to be unfriendly."

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, nodded before climbing one of the nearby trees in the forest. Once he was on one of the sturdy branches he pulled out his weapon of choice, a bow and arrow. Barton spoke into his earpiece. "I'm in position sir."

"Alright," Coulson answered. "Now lets go say hello. Half of you come with me, half of you will hang back; there's no need to make our guest feel threatened… yet." Coulson and the other agents moved towards the hole. Coulson stopped at the very edge of the pit. Coulson held his hand up to signal to agents to stop while he looked into the hole. The smoke coming out of the pit was so thick that Coulson could barely see anything. Once the smoke cleared, Coulson saw just how serious the situation.

Coulson tapped on his earpiece. "Director Fury, we have a problem."

Fury answered Coulson's transmission. "What exactly is the problem?"

Coulson jumped into the hole. "Well, we're not under any threat, but I'm going to need a medical team prepared. We're on our way back to base." Coulson looked down on the mass that lay in the center of the pit. From the style of the green and gold clothe and the armor that the figure wore, Coulson guessed that it was probably a woman. It was hard to tell anything else with the strange helmet that covered her head. He knelt beside her and pulled off the helmet, revealing a crown of long, raven locks. Coulson took some time to study her. She was certainly an attractive woman; pale skin, pink and plump lips, a regal looking brow. Even the scratches, and the broken nose could not take away from her beauty. Coulson sighed._ 'I wonder how Fury will deal with this one?' _he thought to himself. "Hey! Someone get down here and help me!"

The remaining agents came into the hole after him. One of the younger agents managed to carry the womanly figure out of the hole. All of the agents managed to make it back to headquarters.


End file.
